Recuerdos
by My Dark Souls
Summary: Miyako Gotokuji se despide de sus amada familia convirtiendo se en la ultima heredera / esto sera un recuerdo que tendré presente toda mi vida - termino de pronunciar aquellas palabras dejando caer unas lágrimas traicioneras mientras sentía como el viento movía su cabello amarrado en dos pequeños laso negros . Dedicado a Dnlia15
1. prologo

_Hola, soy nueva en fanfiction y decidí con el apoyo de una gran amiga , que es como una hermana para mi _ , _subir esta pequeña historia que esta dedicada para ella , mi querida **Dnlia15 **gracias y espero que te guste .  
_

A_unque se que esta demasiado corta preferiría saber su opinión sobre esta antes de saber ¿si seguirla o no?._

_Notas de autor _

_1- **Demashita powerpuff girl no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos autores.**_

_**2- Esta historia esta basada en Miyako (burbuja) para aclarar.**_

_**Recuerdos **_

Es algo que todos tenemos , ya sean bellos como tu primer regalo de navidad el cual pudiste abrirlo tu solo o simplemente feos como la muerte de un familiar o un amigo .

Tengo muchos recuerdos , en algunos estoy llorando y en otros estoy riendo . Ellos son los que moldean no solo tu carácter si no tu mentalidad y forma de ver las cosas en la vida que todos afrontamos día a día

Mi mejor amiga Kaoru Matsubara tiene un dicho muy sabio a mi parecer ,que se ajusta muy bien a la vida

_son preferibles las heridas físicas que las emocionales Miyako_

Al principio no lo entendía , no pude entender su valioso significado el cual ahora entiendo de la manera mas horrible posible

En estos momentos me encuentro en el cementerio vestida de negro con lo que queda de mi familia , despidiendo a dos grandes personas no solo empresarial mente también amorosamente.

Intento creer que es una pesadilla y que todo volverá a la normalidad cuando despierte

pero no es así y nunca nunca lo sera.

le doy una ultima mirada a aquellas dos lapidas la cuales tienen escrito

_Descansen en paz_

_Midori Y Miyashiro Gotokuji_

_excelentes padres e hijos _

_siempre los extrañaremos_

ya entiendo el dicho de Kaoru y tiene razón

este un recuerdo que siempre estará conmigo el cual me a dejado una herida muy profunda que nunca sanara

este es un recuerdo que nadie quiere conservar consigo ,y el que yo tampoco hubiera querido tener jamas

estos son los _**recuerdos**_ que no se olvidan ya sean buenos o malos


	2. Oscura Monotonia

_**Hola aquí tienen la continuación de mi historia muchas gracias por sus reviews**_

_**Me animan a seguir continuando esta historia**_

_**-Notas de autor:**_

_**1- **_**_Demashita Powerpuff Girl no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos autores._**

**_2- Disculpen las faltas ortográficas._**

**_3- Esta historia es basada en Miyako (Burbuja) para aclarar_**

**_4- Esta capitulo a sido modificado por faltas _****_ortográficas_**

**_Sin más que decir comencemos_**

**~0~**

"_En noticias de último momento, el trágico asesinato de la multimillonaria familia Gotokuji dejando a la única y ultima sobreviviente de la familia , Miyako Gotokuji , la cual fue vista por última vez en el funeral de sus progenitores en-"_

Apago la televisión. Ella no quería que esas personas hablaran de su familia, no tenían de otra cosa de que hablar.

Se levantó lenta y pesadamente de aquel cómodo sofá individual, ya no le apetecía seguir viendo la televisión, se dirigido directamente a su habitación, subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo donde se encontraban dos habitaciones, quiso llorar al ver la puerta de la habitación de sus difuntos padres. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar y dejar que fluyera de sus ojos unas cataratas de lágrimas.

Siguió caminando por aquel pasillo decorado en forma japonesa, le traía recuerdos de cuando su familia estaba completa y no en una tumba.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a la puerta de su habitación, la abrió, para luego entrar en ella.

Se tiro su cama y se cubrió con una manta de un bello color azur con bordados de color blanco , ella estaba agotada psicológicamente ,todo el tiempo era la misma noticia sobre ella y su familia , solo quería que todo fuera como antes , y con aquel deseo se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

**~0~**

Dos horas después, despertó por el constante sonido de su celular reconocía el tono de llamada era una de sus mejores amigas pero no tenía granas de hablar con nadie, pero tampoco quería ignorar a su mejor amiga, así que tomo su teléfono y contesto la llamada

-Hola Momoko – hizo el intento fallido de que su vos sonara un poco alegre.

-Hola Miyako, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Te has estado alimentando bien? ¿Te has sentido bien? ¿As-

-Momoko -tuvo que parar a su amiga, no quería seguir con aquel interrogatorio.- estoy bien

-¿estas segura? Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo y con kaoru-

-lo se Momoko siempre podre contar con ustedes -adoraba a su amiga pero quería que la llamada acabara de una buena vez.

-Mm.. Está bien... Hablamos luego Miyako adiós

-Adiós Momoko -se despidió en forma de un susurro.

Al colgar la llamada, se fijó en la hora en su hermoso reloj en forma de conejíto de color blanco sobre aquella mesita de noche color hueso

-cinco y cuarenta y siete de la tarde -Miyako suspiro

Esa era su nueva rutina: Dormir, comer, ver televisión, llorar y así era cada infeliz día en su nueva vida

Se levantó de su cama, la tendió y fue recoger sus cosas de aseo para tomar una ducha.

Al abrir el grifo del agua dejo que el agua tibia recorriera su cuerpo y mojara su hermoso y brillante cabello rubio como el oro, cerró los ojos y siguió con su ducha .Al terminar envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla y uso otra para envolver su cabello, paso la mano por un espejo empanado el cual se encontraba justo al lado de la ducha, paso la mano por el mismo y miro su reflejo. Tenía un aspecto mejor que él hace dos semanas

Sonrío con amargura al recordar que hace dos semanas todo era mejor no tenía ese sentimiento de vacío en el pecho.

Luego de salir de la ducha se vistió, para salir a hacer las compras para la casa , tenía que comprar comida casi ya no quedaba nada de comida

Se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo el cual se encontraba en su habitación, sonrío un poco al verse con un vestido color azul crema de tirantes que le llegaba un poco antes de las rodillas, junto con unos botines color blanco y con sus dos coletas, que ahora con su cabello más largo le llegaban hasta los codos pero sin cambiar sus pequeños rizos.

Después de darse una última mirada en el espejo tomo un pequeño bolso de mano el cual hacia juego con su ropa, junto con su celular y salió de la habitación tomo sus llaves y salió de su casa y se dirigió al centro comercial

**Muy corto ya lo sé intentare que el próximo sea más largo, y lamento muchísimo la demora espero poder publicar más seguido. Espero les guste Y ¿merece reviews?**

**M.D.S**


End file.
